The 5th Summer of the Sisterhood
by BumbleyBee
Summary: One of many stories of the fifth summer. Tibby is home for the summer, and gets a job at the local market. Carmen goes to S.C. Lena goes to Greece with Effie. Bridget goes to France or Mexico, and then at the end of summer attends her father's wedding.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Well hellooo there. It's me Carmen, home for the summer, all alone. Lena is jetting off to Greece, with Effie. I wish I could go with them, Greece is so beautiful. Tibby is, well I don't know what she's up to, probably something with Brian. Bridget is going off to France, to some soccer camp with Eric and Diana.

Now if you don't know who WE are, and have no clue what I'm telling you, then I will explain it. We are the Ex Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. You see we used to own these magical pants that fitted us all perfectly. They came to us at a time of need, when we were all leaving for the summer, to different adventures. They taught us how to be apart; at when it was time for them to leave we had learned the lesson to well. We couldn't seem to find time together, all four of us in the same place, at the same time. So the pants taught us how to be apart and together.

True the pants are gone, never to come back, but we remember them dearly in our hearts. Before I get ahead of myself, let me introduce the four of us. We are four 'independent' nineteen year olds. Yet only four merely summers ago we were almost like one person, we were inseparable. Without each other, it was like we were incomplete. Bridget, tall, skinny, and the athlete. Lena the beauty, in every way from black hair to toes, and the artist. Tibby, well the rebel, and the filmmaker. And finally me, well every big aspect of Puerto Ricans, the drama queen, so naturally the actress. We started out being friends from our mother's wombs. See are mothers, Marly (Bridget's mom), Ari (Lena's mom), Alice (Tibby's mom), and Christina (my mom), all took a prenatal aerobics class. They started a support group known as The Septembers, where they talked about things like how fat they were and stuff. Lena was born first, then Bee and her twin brother Perry, then Tibs, and finally me. We were born from end of August to mid-September. Our mother's continued their support group, until finally they drifted apart, it was expected they had nothing in common except being pregnant at the same time. They left the name The Septembers to the four of us, Bridget, Lena, Tibby, and me. Over the years, we had become more like four sisters then four friends. That's basically all about us, up to two years ago.

Now, the four of us go to four different Universities, but all in respective distances, within four hours of each other (one of the rules we made). I would of course rather that we either went to the same school, or spent summers together, but no, all are spent apart. I have some fears that I have kept quiet, like how we will stay friends without the pants. Who knows what will happen this summer, or years to come, only time can tell.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lena was packing up her dorm room, when suddenly a loud, sharp, disturbing your thoughts kind of knock came from her dorm door. Lena opened the door and saw an olive skinned hottie, wearing loose jeans and a green t-shirt that matched his eyes. The hottie was none other than Kostos.

"Kostos, what are you doing here?" Lena said reaching for him and hugging him.

"Well, Effie called and told me that you two were going to Greece this summer. So on the way back to Greece from London I decided to stop by and accompany you two ladies." Kostos said matter of factly.

"Your kidding, that's great! So, will you help me pack up my dorm to go home, as well?"

"Of course, but first I'm starving got any food?"

"No, but we can go out for some food." Lena said with the biggest grin on her face, happy to be going out with Kostos.

* * *

Tibby was putting the last bit of her camera equipment into the last box that she had to fill. Her parents were here helping her pack and were going to take Tibby home. Tibby was having mixed feelings. On one hand she was happy to be closer to Brian, but on the other knew the only reason her parents wanted her home was because she was their FREE babysitter. 

Alice walked into Tibby's dorm to collect a few more things to pack into the car. She saw that Tibby had stopped packing, and taking a closer look noticed that she had a confusing look on her face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Just that I was given an opportunity to … to study here over the summer, … again."

"Tibby, we've already packed you up, I don't think now would be the best time to change you mind."

"But, I don't want to babysitt for free this summer, you always like to take up my whole time. Oh and did I mention for FREE." As Tibby said this, her father walked in.

"Tibby if your trying to get paid for babysitting the answer would be no." Tibby's dad said grabbing one of the full boxes.

"It's not fair. Christina and David PAY Carmen to watch Ryan … and they pay for her 'college education' DAD." Tibby added the last part especially for her dad knowing what his answer would be.

"Well we're not …"

"What your dad is trying to say, is that we're not Christina and David, but that we will pay you, and look for some else to babysitt for the summer." Noticing Tibby was still not happy Alice continued, "Tibby we can negotiate everything when we get home, okay."

Tibby smiled and said okay, her dad left taking the last few boxes with him. Tibby finished packing handed the final box to her mom, saying that she wanted a few moments alone. Looking at the empty walls, Tibby remembered the first day she had been in here. Tearing up Tibby left the key to the dorm on the desk, and left, leaving the door open, just as she was instructed to do by her Dorm Adviser.

* * *

"Mom I completely understand why you can't come and get me. Just make sure David is here tomorrow ready to move boxes." Carmen smiled into the phone as she talked to her mom. 

"Okay honey, but I have to go. Bye sweetie, get some rest okay."

"Of course mom, bye."

Carmen hung up the phone turning back to the open boxes that she had to finish packing up. Carmen felt sad having to leave the place she had lived in for a year, but was glad to go home for the summer. Thinking about the summer made Carmen think of her three beautiful best friends that she was going to see in a day or so.

Bring, Bring! It was Carmen's cell phone.

"Hello" Carmen answered the phone.

"Hey Carmen" Carmen's dad replied sounding tired.

"Dad, what are you calling for?"

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to come to South Carolina for the summer. That is if you don't have plans already."

"Actually Dad I do have plans, now."

"Oh what are they?" He asked without noticing that Carmen said 'now'.

"They are to go to SOUTH CAROLINA!" Carmen said realizing just how stupid her dad could be sometimes.

"Oh, sorry, I'm really tired honey. I'll send your tickets to you tomorrow, okay. Honey I've got to go, Lydia is calling me for dinner, Bye.

"Okay, Bye dad." Carmen hung up the phone, happy to know that she too will be jetting of to somewhere.

* * *

Bridget opened the door to Eric's apartment; she was going to store most of her stuff there, seeing as they were both going to France. As she brought in the last box, leaving only three suitcases full of clothes in her car, a seventeen year old boy came in. He looked at her confused as to who she was. Bridget also looked confused, not knowing who it was, thinking that maybe she walked into the wrong apartment. The boy suddenly realized who the girl must be, Eric's girlfriend. 

"Hi, Bridget … right …, I'm Sean, Eric's younger brother."

"Oh hi, yes I'm Bridget, but you can call me Bee." Bridget said shaking his hand.

Eric came in and dropped the groceries he was holding in shock. He wasn't expecting to see anyone in his apartment. "Wh-What are you guys doing here." Eric said sounding confused.

Bridget grabbed the fallen bags, walked into the kitchen, and started to put the food away. "I was just dropping off some of my stuff, on my way home."

"And I'm here to stay for awhile, and you know house sit for you, while you're gone." Sean said giving a pleading look toward Eric.

"Sure, just don't touch my stuff."

"Or mine" Bee added as she came in holding a sandwich.

"Uh, Eric I've gotta run, I'll call you in a couple of days, you know when everything has finally calmed down some."

"Okay" Eric said wrapping his arms around Bee and giving her a long kiss.

"Bye," Bridget said laughing a bit as she walked toward the door.

"Bye, and drive carefully, we don't need you getting into an accident right before soccer camp." Eric said as he closed the door behind her.

Bridget remembered how everyone bugged her about crashing into a pole, even three years later.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Midnight, Reunion of The Sisterhood

"Lenny, over here, got the candles?" Tibby asked waving down Lena. All four girls were standing at a corner equal distance from all four houses. They all had backpacks containing some of the ritual ingredients.

They all headed toward Gilda's. Their laughter filled the night's air, all of a sudden came this crashing sound. It was Bridget jumping into the air and bringing down the stairs of the fire escape that would allow them to climb up to Gilda's aerobics room. As usual, Lena was freaking out at Bee flying through the air and the sound of the fire escape. Carmen and Tibby were doubled over with laughter, Bridget climbing the stairs acting as if there was a net below her to catch her if she was to fall. When they were all finally up the stairs Bridget pulled out the bobby pins, feeling the eyes and the anticipation of the other girls.

As the window sprung up, they all jumped through, rolling on the ground laughing, and the rush of breaking and entering, even after all the summers of it, pumped through their veins as they collected themselves. Lena went to set up the candles, Tibby was setting up the camera and started filming Bee, Bee was aerobicizing in front of the tall mirrors. Carmen set out the food, cheetoes, cookie dough, gummy worms, and poptarts, and then she put on the music. When they were all done, they sat down and started the manifesto.

"We are gathered here on the eve of yet another summer apart. We may not have the pants, but we will still be strong." Carmen realized the last bit probably sounded really retarded and cheesy, and they all started laughing again.

"Exactly! We will continue writing… though it feels weird not to be passing anything along." Tibby said in her Tibby way.

"Yeah, I feel like there is something missing." Lena reached into her backpack, and grabbed an abandon flier that contained a picture of The Pants. "I wish they were still here with us."

"Of course you do, we all wish The Pants were here. But as Carma said we will be strong." Bee said smiling, mischievously.

"Bee, what is it, I thought this was supposed to be the moment of silence for The Pants. Not the let's-get-all-happy moment." Carmen said starting to get a little mad, at the fact that Bridget could smile at a time like this.

"Well, I mean we shouldn't get all upset, we have to remember what The Pants taught us. So I say we get up and move!" Bridget said jumping to her feet and started dancing to the tacky music, reaching for her friends' hands.

The girls partied, until two in the morning. They left giggling all the way until they separated. They said their goodbyes, and reminded each other of when they would be leaving, officially. Lena was leaving the next morning at 4 A.M., Carmen would find out in a few days, and Bridget was leaving in six days. When they finally separated, all were teary eyed at the thought of another summer apart.

A/N: Please, Please review; I hope you like what I've written so far.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lena woke up, she had a few hours of sleep; she rolled over remembering what fun she had with her three best friends last night. Lena also couldn't believe that she was going to Greece with a guy she could possible love. Jumping out of bed, Lena realized she still needed to pack, and only had a few hours.

'Knock Knock' "Lenny, honey it's me mom, just wondering if your up, can I come in." Without waiting for a reply Ari opened the door, carrying a suitcase and placing it on Lena's bed.

Lena turned around annoyed that her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Is breakfast ready?" It was 9 o'clock, meaning something had to be ready.

"Yes, Lena breakfast is ready," Ari turned to leave, "Hurry up!"

Lena pulled on some clothes and ran a brush through her hair. Lena walked into the kitchen, she saw Kostos grabbing plates and handing them to Ari, who was dishing out breakfast. Lena grabbed a plate that Ari was holding out to her, after a few minutes everyone was seated and eating their breakfast. Ari was talking animatedly with Effie, Lena's dad was talking to Kostos about business school and London, Lena was in a haze, thinking about Greece.

"Lena, Lena. Do you need anything from the grocery store?" Effie asked waving her hand in front of Lena's face.

"Huh, what, um… nope, I don't need anything." Lena felt sweat run down the back of her neck, just noticing how hot it was already.

Lena left the table, and went upstairs and took a nice long cooling shower. When Lena got out of the shower she noticed that everyone was gone, Effie and Ari were at the grocery store, and Kostos and her father were running some other errands. Lena sighed liking the peace and quiet that she had been longing for.

* * *

Tibby stirred in her sleep, she was aware of everything around her. She felt like someone was on her bed, and that a least two people were watching her sleep. Feeling uncomfortable Tibby rolled over, opened her eyes, and saw Brian and Katherine staring right back at her. Freaked out Tibby jumped from her bed, she wasn't expecting to see her boyfriend and her baby sister standing over her, watching her creepily.

"Good Mornin' Miss. Sunshine!" Katherine climbed over to Tibby, wanting a hug.

"Uh, where's mom Katherine?" Tibby asked hugging Katherine.

"She's out running a few errands. Mommy asked if Brian could watch me and Nicky."

"Okay, will you two give me a few minutes to get dressed, please?" Tibby gave Katherine to Brian and gave him a peck on the cheek. Once they left Tibby threw on some clothes then headed towards the kitchen, to grab a bowl of cereal. When Tibby walked into the kitchen she found Brian making crafts with Nicky and Katherine. Looking at the clock Tibby saw it was already the afternoon, Tibby thought about the night she had, she already missed her friends.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked reaching for a plastic cup, noticing the tears in Tibby's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about last night, and how much fun I had with my sisters."

"Well, would you like to join in on some finger painting?" Brian wiggled his fingers in front of Tibby's face. Jokingly Tibby pushed them away, and they walked into the island and laughed. Brian leaned over and smacked a kiss on Tibby's lips.

"Oh, about that offer, I think I would like to keep my fingers clean today, so I'll eat while you three paint, deal."

Taking her hand Brian said, "Deal," they shock on it. Tibby and Brian smiled; Tibby made her breakfast, and joined the three finger painters at the small kiddy table. Tibby was happy to be home, with her boyfriend on one side and her little siblings creating a mess on the other side of her.

* * *

"So Nena, how do you like your new room?" Christina asked handing a paint brush to Carmen.

"It is definitely bigger, but I still miss my old room. Though, I will make this room mine, with of course my touch."

"And your lovely posters, of YOUR acting, plus some of those signed ones." Christina jiggled one of the many posters featuring a play done at school, that Carmen so happened to star in. The two laughed, getting purple paint all over the place. David came in, holding Ryan.

"Um, Christina your son would like you." David held out the stinky toddler to Christina. Christina left the room covered in paint, and headed to Ryan's room to change his diaper.

"So…" Carmen was trying to strike up a conversation with her stepfather.

"Your father sent an e-mail about you going to South Carolina. He sent your flight information, your going to be leaving in four weeks."

"Thanks, I didn't know that you knew. Don't worry! I'm planning on letting my mom know, BEFORE I leave." Carmen said seeing David's face, because he looked disbelieving of the last fact.

"Okay, well what would you like for lunch?"

"I wouldn't mind some grilled cheese and tomato soup." Christina said walking in and handing the now clean and hungry Ryan.

"Okay, grilled cheese and tomato soup it is. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes." David left with Ryan.

"Um… mom, I'm going to just get right to the point. Dad asked me to spend the summer with him and Lydia, and I said yes. Please don't get mad at me mom." Carmen said getting ready for some Christina blow up.

"I wish you would have told me about this before you said you would go. Do you know when you leave?"

"David got an e-mail about my flight from dad. I leave in a week."

"Well, I guess were going to have to work fast to get your room finished before you leave." Christina said, while looking around the large empty room. Carmen laughed realizing she would have her work cut out for herself.

* * *

Bridget walked down the stairs, thinking about the piles of laundry she still had to get through, and the stack of mail. When Bridget entered the room she was faced with three brunettes sitting at the island. One of those brunettes was Kathy Warmington, her father's fiancée, it was the women that had gotten through to her father and got him off his computer. That of course Bridget would be forever grateful for, her father was acting like a caring, loving father. Bridget though couldn't help but hate Kathy, because she kept trying to act like her mother, when her mom was dead.

"Good afternoon Bridget, would you care for some lunch? Oh and have you met my daughters?"

"Yes I would like some lunch, and no I fort… unfortunately haven't had the chance to meet your daughters." Bridget sounded sarcastic, but Kathy busy making lunch for everyone didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Well this one is Chrissy," Kathy pointed to the oldest one, a busting brunette. "She's seventeen, and going into her senior year." Then turning to the younger one, small and fragile looking said, "This is Sarah, she's fifteen and going into grade ten." Kathy turned and smiled at Bridget, waiting on a response.

"Uh, nice to meet you two," Bee grimaced at the two girls then turned back to Kathy, "do you know where my mail is?"

Reaching over Kathy hadn't a bunch of envelopes to Bridget. Bee went through it, two letters from Greta, one from Mexico, two from France, and one from Billy Kline. Opening the most recent letter from France, Bridget began to read. Bridget mouth full of a ham sandwich; dropped the letter in surprise. It read:

Dear Bridget Vreeland,

We are sorry to say that we must close our camp. The France soccer national team has decided to use our facilities, forcing us to close the camp. We have enclosed a cheque for your refund. We are very sorry if we have ruined some of your summer plans.

Thank You for the Understanding,

Director Sheryl

Kathy picked up the letter and read it. "Oh Bee sweetie, I'm so sorry, I know you really wanted to go, but now this way you can help with the wedding." Kathy smiled, trying to raise the spirits. At the sound of this Chrissy and Sarah stopped talking, to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I don't think I want to…" Bridget was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Hey Eric what's up?"

"Just wondering if you got home safely, and if you had a chance to check your mail?"

"I got home just fine, and yeah I opened the letter from France, I can't believe that they had to close the camp."

"I know, but have you opened the letter from Mexico?"

"No, and how do you know I have a letter from Mexico?"

"My cousin Ally is the camp director at the camp we went to in Baja. She was wondering if we could coach over the summer."

"Well, great now I have an excuse not to… uh Eric I'll tell ya later."

"Ookay, but are you going to coach, because I'm going to give her a call."

"Yeah, of course I want to coach, will you tell Ally for me?"

"Sure thing, I should probably call her, I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

"Bridget who was that, and where are you going to coach?" Kathy said in a concerning voice.

"That was my boyfriend, Eric, and I'll be coaching in Baja, Mexico, which is a whole lot closer than France."

"Well, I'll talk to your father about it, but for right now just eat up." Kathy smiled and started talking to Chrissy and Sarah.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tibby got up, she had to babysitt, but this time was getting paid for it, $12 an hour. It was definitely reasonable; Tibby remembered when she had to negotiate the payment with her parents. Alice was all for giving Tibby almost everything she wanted, while her father was more leaning to Tibby getting food, shelter, and clothing for babysitting. Alice had gotten Tibby's dad to see how that since she was going back to work for full time, that they would have extra money and that any other babysitter would be way more expensive. All in all Tibby got what she wanted, flexible hours, Brian could come over, the sisterhood could visit, and money.

Tibby's door opened; there stood Alice in a business suit. Tibby knew exactly what her mom wanted, and that is to wake up Nicky and Katherine then feed them. Tibby got up from her desk, and walked over to her mom. After her mom and dad left, Tibby went and got Nicky and Katherine up. After feeding them breakfast, Tibby called Carmen.

"Hey Carmabell!"

"Hey Tibs, what's up?"

"Noting, I'm babysitting Nicky and Katherine. I was wondering if you and Ryan want to do something."

"Sure, I'm really bored, when and where do you want to do something."

"I don't know, I was thinking you two could come over here, and we could watch the kiddos together."

"That sounds great, we'll be able to hang out, and we get paid. I'll be over with Ryan in a few minutes." Carmen and Tibby were laughing as they hung up the phone. Ten minutes later, Carmen and Ryan were ringing the door bell.

"Hey you two, Carma you know you can just walk in." Tibby said taking Ryan from Carmen and walking into the kitchen.

"I know, but I thought it might give you a heart attack, because you're all alone with two kids under ten." Carmen put the diaper bag onto the kitchen counter. Ryan, Nicky, and Katherine were at the kiddy size picnic table, making crafts. Tibby and Carmen were talking about the usual; Tibby complaining about being home, Carmen excited to be going to South Carolina. They got so wrapped up in talking and tending to the kiddos, they didn't realize when someone walked into the kitchen.

Alice cleared her throat to get some attention.

"Oh mom, Carmen brought Ryan over, and we were all hanging out." Tibby ran over to the picnic table and started to clean up some the mess.

"Um, I was just about to leave, bye Tibby, bye Alice." Carmen grabbed Ryan and left as fast as she could.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Tibby you know I'm okay with Carmen or Lena or Bridget to come over, heck they are all practically family." Alice laughed again, and turned to Nicky and Katherine. Tibby left the kitchen and went up to her room to edit some of her movie.

* * *

Lena was sitting in the car, between Effie and Kostos. It was two in the morning and they were all rushing off to the airport. Nobody really felt like talking, they all only had a few hours of sleep. Once at the airport they all said their goodbyes, Effie, Lena, and Kostos had about an hour or so before they would have to board the plane. They all sat with their stuff and slept, or at least Lena tried to sleep. Lena kept on thinking about what would happen in Greece, the last time she was there Kostos and her decided to be friends, and now what were they. They were definitely more than friends, but she wasn't officially his girlfriend. Lena thought of the olive grove, and the wonderful times that they've had in Greece, but also the sad memories crept in. After an hour of memory lane, it was time for them to board the plane.

On the plane Lena took the window seat, Effie wanted an aisle seat, forcing Kostos to take the middle seat. All Lena could think of was that it was going to be fourteen hour flight, very long fourteen hours. Lena looked out the window, it was pitch black outside, the plane hadn't moved onto the runway yet. Lena felt her eye lids drooped, she was extremely tired. Lena drifted off to sleep, her head leaning gently against the window.

* * *

"Bridget, can I come in?" Without waiting for a 'yes' Kathy walked into Bee's room. Bridget looked up from her computer screen, she was IMing Eric. Bridget looked at Kathy waiting for her to begin to talk.

"Honey, your father and I have decided that it would be best if you stay here for the summer. You will be helping Chrissy, Sarah, and me with the wedding." Kathy looked so excited about the last part. She walked over, and sat on Bridget's bed.

"Excuse me?" Bridget looked confused.

"In simpler terms, you are NOT going to Baja California, especially not with some boyfriend of yours."

"You're not the boss of me Kathy. Plus you two decided that I could go to France, so you know what I'm going to Mexico and you can't stop me." Bridget stood up and opened her bedroom door; it was supposed to signal to Kathy to leave.

"Bridget you don't get to talk to me like that, and where will you get the money for a plane ticket." Kathy remained sitting.

"I have savings, and you're not my mother, she died years ago. And now leave, before we start yelling." Bridget was getting very ticked off; she just couldn't believe that Kathy was trying to control her. Kathy got up and left, looking a little bit hurt.

Bridget slammed the door and returned to her computer, Eric had signed off. This just made Bridget even madder with Kathy.

* * *

Lena woke up her head was on Kostos shoulder, and he was watching a movie, while Effie read What's What magazine. As Lena lifted her head, the flight attendant came by with snacks and drinks. They all ordered some food, and got drinks. Once everyone was settled, they began to eat, no one said a word they were all wrapped up in something. Effie finished and got up to go to the restroom; this made Lena very nervous, she was alone with Kostos and her tormenting thoughts. Lena looked over at Kostos, not knowing what to say, Kostos seemed to sense Lena looking at him, because he turned and looked right into her celery coloured eyes. Kostos smiled, and Lena smiled back, but before either could utter a word, Effie came back in a mopping mode.

"This is so boring; I mean there aren't even any cute boys on this plane. No interesting movies, there's nothing; I'm going to die out of boredom." Effie started slouching in her seat, arms crossed.

"Well what are we supposed to do, jump up and down, waving are arms around." Lena always hated it when Effie got this way, thinking the world would come to an end because SHE was bored.

"How about you try to sleep?" Kostos handed Effie a blanket and a pillow.

"I'm not tired, and no Lena you don't have to jump up and down. I'm just saying that I could be doing more important things than sit in a plane for fourteen hours."

"Effie you want to go to Greece right?" Lena knew the answer already.

"Yeah, of course I do." Effie retorted.

"Well than, stop complaining, because this is the fastest way to get there." Effie turned away, wrapping herself in the blanket. Lena was happy that she was able to get Effie to stop complaining, though once again Lena felt the torture of her own thoughts.

* * *

Carmen stared at her now purple walls; she still had to do a second coat. Carmen felt the over whelming feeling of the work ahead of her, she still had to finish painting, get bedding, and so much more, and all had to be finish by the time she left in a week. Carmen got up, walked out of her room, and went to find her mom. Christina was in the kitchen making supper, Carmen sat down on a bar stool, the kitchen was one of the few rooms that were completely finished, her mom and David were renovating the whole house.

"Hey mom, do you think I'll ever get my bedroom done, let alone before I leave?"

"Nena, you will. Your room though does seem a hundred times bigger."

"Yeah, well mom we did used to live in an apartment built for two or three at most."

"So, do you need any help with that room? David and I were thinking we could hire some people to help out with the renovations, we have people to do the major stuff, but I'm getting tired of … mostly painting." Christina laughed, and Carmen joined in. Carmen was glad that her mom wasn't mad at her, for deciding to go spend the summer with her dad at last minute.

"Mom, are you really okay with me going to South Carolina?" Carmen started to set the table.

"Like I said before, I wish that it was planned better, but honey I'm glad you want to spend time with your father. I'm glad you're not mad at me or your father for starting families with other people." Christina wasn't aware that she said the last part out loud.

"Why would I be mad, I mean it's not like I'm excluded from either family. I look at my two families, just as one huge family, everyone in the family at least loves me."

Christina smiled, "That is true, we do all love you Carmen." Carmen smiled at her mother as she finished setting the table, happy to know her mom was truly okay with her summer plans.

* * *

Bridget was lying on her bed in her pajamas staring at the ceiling, thinking of the conversation she just had with her father. He said that under no circumstances was Bridget allowed to treat Kathy the way she did. He told her that she would be staying home, and helping with the wedding, and the France thing, was decided before the wedding date was set. Bridget retaliated saying it was unfair to pin her down, stopping her from doing something she really wanted to do. Kathy was sitting in the living room the whole time, while Bridget and her dad had argued in the kitchen; the living room was in ear shot range. Bee was starting to hate this new dad of hers, because before it was … well nothing, he didn't care what Bee did, meaning she could do anything for the summer. Of course dear Kathy came in and turned their lives upside down, at dinner Sarah asked if THEY, my dad and Kathy, would tell about how THEY met. Kathy started…

"Oh, it was an ordinary day in the ER," Kathy was a doctor, the 'most brilliant doctor.' "until this man showed up. I remember it like it was yesterday, Franz walked in he had a terrible migraine; I helped him, mainly prescribing drugs."

"And I probably made a fool of myself, being drugged and all. Then when I came to my proper senses and I asked your mother out."

Bridget hated how her dad had said 'your mother'; he didn't look at Sarah or Chrissy, but at everyone. True Bee liked the idea of her dad getting out there again, but did he have to go marry the first one that he goes out with, especially the one that thought she could replace Marly. Bee turned over onto her stomach, grabbed her ipod, and fell asleep.

* * *

Lena woke up, she was still on the plane, the intercom said that they were about to start their decent. Lena looked over to her left, only to see Kostos and Effie sleeping, Lena gently shook Kostos who woke up almost immediately. Lena then pointed to Effie; Kostos understanding what she meant shook Effie awake. Lena quickly explained that they would be in Athens any minute now. Effie wanted to get up and refresh herself, but the seat belt sign was turned on. They all stayed very quiet, before Lena knew it they were at the terminal waiting for their luggage, Kostos' Bapi was to pick them up. By the time they made it to Lena's grandmother's place it was 8 AM. Valia greeted everyone, pulling each of them into a hug. Lena unpacked, and then went to the kitchen to find a banquet of food just for Lena and Effie. Lena smiled to herself, thinking that she had the best grandmother in the world, but then three people walked in Effie, Kostos, and Kostos' Bapi. Lena didn't expect for Kostos or his Bapi to stay for breakfast, knowing that at least Kostos' Bapi had work. Everyone was very chatty, everyone except Lena.

* * *

Tibby sat in front of her mirror; she was supposed to be getting ready to go out with Brian. Tibby really wanted to work on her film; it was 'their' story, coming into a movie. Tibby had gone through dozens of pictures and home videos of them all. She was making a documentary about the four of them. Her film teacher gave all the students homework, and was expected to be completed by the beginning of the next school year. Tibby still couldn't believe she had finished her second year at NYU, next year she would be a JUNIOR, it was a huge thing in high school, but what about college was it big, or did it just mean your closer to being set free to scary open world?

* * *

A/N: Next Chp. Bridget gets a surprise, Lena defines her relationship with Kostos.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bridget woke up, it was 10 AM. She decided to go downstairs for some breakfast; she walked into the kitchen, wearing boxer shorts that were hidden underneath her night shirt. Bridget was shocked to see that people were over, AT 10 AM

"Bridget you're up, finally." Kathy rose from her chair and started introducing people. "Bridget, these are some family friends of mine. This is Lou and Kate Richman, and three out of their four sons." Pointing to the oldest, also the one Bridget was staring at Kathy said, "This is Eric, he's 23 and he plays soccer, just like you. This is Matt, he's 15, and there youngest is Jake he's Sarah's age, so 13. Oh yeah, the other son is Sean, he's the same age as Chrissy, 17." Kathy pointed to each of them, not noticing that Bridget wasn't paying much attention.

"What are you doing here?" Bridget looked confused as she pointed her question to Eric.

Before Eric could answer Kathy stepped in, "Bridget, as I said they are family friends, Kate is going to be my maid of honour."

Bridget cut Kathy off, still looking at Eric, "I thought you were still in Rhode Island."

"My mom called me up and told me I had to meet her here, I thought I recognized the address." Eric tried to make Bridget laugh.

"Oh," suddenly Bridget felt very naked standing there. "Nice to see you guys again." Bridget gave Eric a glance after greeting his parents.

Kathy had no idea what was going on, seeing as Bridget's dad wouldn't have remembered that Eric Richman was her boyfriend, and Bridget didn't, until this moment, feel the need to tell Kathy about Eric. "What's going on here, do you two know each other somehow."

Bee immediately stepped in, she felt revenge coming on. "Yeah Eric is my SOME BOYFRIEND. You know the SOME boyfriend you say I can't go to Mexico with." Bridget smiled at Kathy, wondering how she would wriggle out of that situation. But before Kathy could answer Bridget's dad emerged from upstairs.

"Hey Lou, Kate, I didn't know you guys were coming over," he looked at the three boys, "and you brought your sons, excellent."

"Hey Franz, how 'bout we take the boys out into the yard." Lou got up from his chair and motioned Matt and Jake to do the same; they all left, except Eric stayed behind hoping to spend time with Bridget.

Kathy looked at Bridget, then at Kate, then back at Bridget. "Bridget why didn't you tell me, if I knew you were going with Eric I would've said yes in a heartbeat, if it was any other summer." Kate understood what she meant, and so did Bridget, she meant that of course she couldn't go, not that Kathy doesn't trust Eric, it's just that her wedding is coming up.

"Well, you know Kathy those boys get into trouble if you leave them alone for a second, so how about we go and check on them." Kate said, getting up. She smiled at Bridget as she and Kathy left.

Bridget went over to Eric, smiled then leaned in for a kiss. "So, when are we leaving, you know the sooner the better?"

"Bee, Kathy isn't budging on this. She is practically family, so I know first hand how she can get when she has her mind set on something." Then lowering his voice, "just like someone else I know."

Stepping back Bridget crossed her arms. "What does that mean? That I'm just like HER, well news flash Eric I'm not. I just know what I want and I set out for it head on. Now excuse me, I have to get dressed." Bridget started up the stairs.

"Bridget, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you are somewhat similar, though you go at things more aggressively."

"Your just digging yourself into an even bigger hole, just give me the date of when we're leaving." Bridget turned and headed up the stairs once more.

* * *

It was midday and very hot in Greece. Lena was standing by the little pond in the olive grove. She looked at the painting, analyzing how different the olive grove was in the painting, and how it looked outside the painting. Lena didn't understand why her painting sucked so much today, why she couldn't concentrate. Then Kostos appeared, literally, he walked up the hill with two bags of food with him. He smiled to Lena, and sat by the pond so his feet could dangle in the water. Lena went over, just knowing that one of those bags of food was for her. She also sat with her feet in the water. For awhile there was total silence, to Lena this was somewhat of heaven, but she couldn't help but wonder what Kostos was thinking.

"Kostos, I… uh, never mind." Lena cast her eyes down to her food.

"What is it Lena, what is on your mind?" Kostos had his eyes on Lena and didn't look away.

"Kostos, you come to my dorm room, you come to my house, you come to Greece with Effie and me, and we are just friends? I just so confused." Lena soon regretted what she said.

"Lena I don't want you to be confused, I'm just confused as well, I just don't want to say that we are together if you don't feel that way." Kostos finally looked away from Lena.

Lena smiled she finally knew how Kostos felt and how she felt. "Kostos," Lena took a deep breath, "if you want to say were a couple, then I would be completely fine with it." Lena finally looked at Kostos and smiled. Kostos smiled back, and they kissed ever so sweetly. After a few moments of silence Kostos stood up helping Lena up.

"Lena, I will come pick you up around 8 pm, for a dinner picnic." Kostos then kissed Lena on the check and left. Lena was left in a haze, and for some reason her painting of the olive grove just seemed so much better.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tibby looked up from her computer screen and toward the now opening door, Alice was standing there hands on her hips.

"Tibby I have been calling you for the last 20 minutes."

"Sorry mom, I must have fallen asleep, I have been up late working on this project, do you need me?"

"Well yeah, I have an emergency meeting and I need you to babysitt this morning. I know its late notice, but this all just came up, and your dad now is leaving for the next week or so."

"Okay, do you know how long it's going to be, your meeting I mean?"

"No, I don't know, probably hours and hours. I truly am sorry, but I have to go now or else I will be extremely late. Bye sweetie, I love you."

Tibby got up form her computer, and went to see what Nicky and Katherine were up to. As hard as Tibby looked she could not find either of them. Tibby started worrying, thinking that they somehow got out without her knowing. All of a sudden the phone started ringing Tibby looked to see who was calling, it was her mom, she started going frantic how could she tell her mom that Nicky and Katherine were just gone.

"Hi mom!" Tibby said very shakily.

"Tibby thank goodness you picked up, I forgot to tell you that Nicky and Katherine each have play dates and won't be home until after dinner."

"Thanks mom, I was going crazy trying to find them."

"Honey, I have to go now, my meeting is about to start, I'll see you when you get home."

Tibby hung up the phone looking around the kitchen; she felt lonely and didn't feel like working on her film. She looked at her cell phone, one missed call it was from Bee, though lately Bee had been in one of her moods and Tibby didn't want to deal with it. Tibby decided to call Brian, but he didn't pick up and Tibby had no clue why. Brian wasn't doing anything this summer, so where could he be that meant that he couldn't answer his cell. Tibby decided the best way to waste time would be to just go back to bed.

* * *

Carmen starred at her now finished bedroom walls; she was supposed to go out to get some new stuff for her room. Carmen left her room and grabbed her car keys, since shopping is very dull alone; she called Tibby seeing if she wanted to go out with her. Carmen swung by Tibby's house and Tibby was on the porch waiting for Carmen to come by glad to be getting out of the house. They went to the local mall, it was said that their mall had the most fashionable stuff around. After a few minutes of walking around the mall Tibby pointed out a new store called _Purple Pink And Blue_, Carmen decided that it wouldn't hurt to go in. Looking through all the purple, pink, and blue stuff Tibby decided to strike up a conversation.

"Carm I miss Lenny, and the old Bee. I mean Bee can't stop talking about how evil Kathy is when she really isn't that bad."

"Tib I know, Lenny should be back soon and Bee she just doesn't like how Kathy acts around her. Though I definitely agree Bee is acting really selfishly lately, like a royal brat, although I mean we all have had our shares of being royal brats. For example when your mom was pregnant with Nicky or my mom with Ryan, all except Lenny she has never been selfish she always put others first."

"I guess your right; what about this pillow cover it's purpley." Tibby wiggled it in front of Carmen's face starting to laugh."

"It's perfect for my room thanks Tib." Carmen went to the counter bought the pillow cover and the two of them left the mall. Carmen was happy to have the last missing piece to her room, and Tibby still feeling sad for no apparent reason.

* * *

Lena walked down the stairs to wait for Kostos and their dinner picnic. She had spent hours getting ready, the whole time she had spent trying to find an outfit she wanted the Pants they had just made her look absolutely stunning. As Lena was in lala land Kostos came up behind her.

"What are you thinking about Lena?"

"Just, nothing it was nothing."

"It was obviously something that had your mind boggled. Please you can trust me."

"I was just thinking about the past few years, and a pair of pants my sisters and I had. Anyways where are we going for this picnic?"

"I was thinking about my boat, the one that we shared are first kiss on."

"Sounds good to me, let's get going."

By the end of the date Lena was feeling as if she was on top of the world. Kostos made the best meal ever in her opinion and for desert they made out. Lena thought they definitely made up for the past year. And couldn't wait until lunch time tomorrow.

* * *

Eric went up into Bridget's room. "Hey"

"Hey" Bridget looked up from her computer screen.

"We will be leaving tomorrow at 8 am, I know its short notice but we have to be there for orientation at 4 pm. Are you still mad at me?" Eric had been looking at the floor but finally looked up at Bridget.

"I can't stay mad at you!" Bee lunged at Eric and they fell onto her bed laughing, then all of a sudden Kathy showed up.

"Um excuse me you two, may I talk to Bridget alone." Eric got up and left the room and Franz entered the room.

Kathy began talking, but Bee wasn't paying attention, to her it was in one ear out the other, but then Franz began to talk.

"Bridget do you want to go to Mexico or not, because then you better listen up." Then he turned to Kathy, "Sweetheart I know we're a team, but I think I should deal with Bridget alone."

Kathy left the room closing the door behind her, though oddly enough Bridget felt safer with Kathy in the room than being left alone with her 'new' father. And sure enough her father turned on her in rage.

"Bridget you can not talk the way you have been with Kathy and you should be helping with the wedding. Now since I know that you would just absolutely ruin our wedding I am going to allow you to go to Mexico, if you are kinder to your soon to be mother, do you understand?"

"Dad you can't stop me from leaving, I'm almost 20 years old. You can't just now decide to run my life as if I were 10, you haven't been here for me since mom died so don't start now."

"Your mother is downstairs upset, because you are pushing her away when she just wants to get to know you."

"She's not my mother and Kathy will never be my mother. I am too old to be getting a new mother and younger siblings. Dad I love that you are taking more of interest in my life, and that you are starting to get back out there, I know Perry is excited for you as well. But does it have to be the first person you go out with that you marry, a woman who completely clashes with me along with her phony children. I've talked to Perry, he doesn't like them as well, so basically you are making two people unhappy so you can be happy when you have been just fine throughout the many years."

"That's enough Bridget, you might as well start packing, and I hope I never hear that much disrespect for Kathy and me, ever." Franz left the room.

Bridget through her soccer ball and it landed neatly in the hallway, not touching her father. Pulled out her suitcase and started stuffing freshly clean clothes into it. Bee grabbed her toiletries. By the time she had finished packing it was time for supper. Bridget went downstairs and saw that the whole Richman family were still there, Lou and Sean were in the living room having a heated discussion about Sean looking after Eric's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter I will continue on with Bee, the story will be more about Bee. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bee looked around the kitchen seeing the scenes unfolding around her. Lou and Sean were in the living room having a heated conversation about Sean apartment sitting. It seems that Sean had a new girlfriend that he couldn't wait to be alone with. Eric and the rest of his brothers along with Perry were outside. Kathy, Kate, Chrissy, and Sarah were in the kitchen preparing the last few items for supper.

Bridget sat on the front stairs not wanting to move, not wanting to disturb this seemingly happy family. She could not understand how everyone was so happy, happy being around HER (Kathy).

"Bridget supper time," Kathy yelled from the kitchen.

Once everyone else was settled Bridget decided that she could no longer push it off, she slowly walked down the stairs, as she rounded the corner of the kitchen and ran into Kathy.

"Bridget didn't you hear me call you for supper, it's rude to make people wait. Now come on supper is getting cold and we have guests."

Bridget dragged her feet all the way into the dinning room. She sat down in an empty seat, her regular seat; Kathy came into the dinning room.

"Bridget you're sitting between Chrissy and Sarah."

"I have always sat here though, this is my seat." Bridget was determined not to move.

"Bridget do as Kathy tells you to, we have more people than usual so you are just going to have to move." Franz backed up Kathy like he has been for the past few weeks.

"Work it Harder Make it Better

Do it faster Makes us Stronger

More than Ever Hour After

Our Work is Never Over"

Bee's cell phone started to ring; it was one of the sisters so she had to take it. Bridget having not wanting to eat anywhere near Kathy and her rotten kids, she got up and left the dinning room.

"Hey Bee its Carma, guess your having supper, just wanted to ask when you were leaving, I'm leaving in three days. Maybe we could get together with Tibs before we both leave."

It was a voicemail, Bridget had missed the Carmen's call, and wasn't happy that Kathy had to just make her miss everything she didn't want to miss. Bee went back upstairs to make sure she hadn't forgotten to pack something. An hour and a half later when she knew everyone was finished she snuck into the kitchen and made her self a chicken caeser salad. As Bridget sat down to eat her salad Kathy walked into the room carrying supper dishes.

"Bridget who said that you could have something else to eat, you so rudely left the table so as far as I'm concerned you can wait until morning to eat." Kathy leaned forward to grab Bee's plate.

"Well, seeing as your not my mother, than if you catch my drift YOU CAN NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Bridget started raising her voice as she moved her plate out of Kathy's reach.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER, NOW GIVE ME THAT PLATE!" Both Kathy and Bridget were yelling at this point Franz, Perry, Chrissy, and Sarah came into the kitchen.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" Franz yelled to get Kathy and Bridget's attention.

"Well Bridget thought that she could have something to eat after she had so rudely left the table and hasn't even apologized to anyone."

"Well S-O-R-R-Y I didn't know if we didn't eat with YOU we had to starve, so does that count when I'm out eating with friends." Bee was kind of mocking Kathy.

"No sweetie you don't have to starve when you're out, when you have permission to go out." Kathy smiled that I have won smile.

"Daddy I didn't know that there was a rule and I'm just defending myself, since you won't." Bee looked at the ground as if she was really sorry and about to cry.

"Bridget sweetie its okay I think we can let this one slide if you apologize to Kathy for the way you spoke to her." Franz rubbed Bridget's arm, and was looking at Kathy.

"Kathy I'm so sorry, I just didn't know about your rule." Bee said this all very sarcastically, but luckily neither Franz nor Kathy heard the sarcasm.

Perry looked at Bee and they both started cracking up as soon as Kathy and Franz had left the room.

"Bridget you always get away with everything, it's almost as if you have everybody on in the palm of your grimy selfish little hand of yours." Chrissy gave Bridget a nasty look then turned to go.

"Excuse me miss perfect, but I don't see you or your sister getting in trouble for the same things that I get in trouble for. You don't get yelled at or threaten every single time my dad is spending the day with you guys. So before you jump to conclusions, make sure you have all the facts first." Bridget gave Chrissy the evil stare.

Chrissy returned the stare and left grabbing Sarah's hand. They went upstairs, with Bridget's eyes on them.

"Bee, they really don't like us do they, so you want to switch places for the summer." Perry smiled at Bridget with all with white pearly teeth.

"When hell freezes over, I would die here and you would die in Mexico." Bridget started laughing after smacking Perry in the arm. Soon after Perry started laughing, well have fun in Mexico without me sis.

"Has Bee called you back Carma, if she hasn't than maybe something is up." Tibby turned her chair around to face Carmen.

"No, she hasn't called me since the last time you asked, I'm sure she's just having it out with Kathy. So how's your movie going Tibs, have the home videos helped at all."

"Not really," Tibby was interrupted by Carmen's cell phone ring.

"Hey Bee, so when are you leaving for France?"

"Carm what is she saying, put her on loudspeaker." Carmen ended up shushing up Tibby's harassment.

"So you want to meet at the park that is closest to Tibby's house, okay see you there Bee." Carmen hung up the phone.

"Well come on Tibs let's go. I think Bee really needs to talk."

"Oh hush just give me a second, she won't be there for awhile."

"Hey Bee we're over here." Tibby waved Bridget over to the picnic table Carmen and she was sitting at.

"Hey you guys, I am starving so I had to stop by and grab some Wendy's do you want some?" Bee started wiggling a french fry in front of their faces, until Tibby snatched the fry out of Bee's hand.

For an hour the girls talked and talked, just about the silly things they usually talk about. By the end of the hour they had gone through the two large fries the Bee had gotten and the three hamburgers with of course cheese on the burger.

"So yeah Carma I leave at 6am tomorrow to go to the all lovely Mexico. Hey, at least I am away from Kathy, she and her children are just driving me up the wall. Chrissy actually thinks that she can boss me around, before I left she told me that I couldn't leave the house, I mean she's what 17 years old. Her little sister is not much better she just stands there, I swear she just follows Chrissy around like a little puppy that has lost his way. Oh and did I tell you the worst part, the Richman's are like best friends with Kathy and her kids and now my dad. Kathy said that they are practically like family, and I should treat them that way, as if they were my cousins. I got totally grossed out by that comment. Sorry if I'm ranting, she just gets on my nerves, thinks she's my mother, and we are constantly yelling at each other, oh and my dad is backing Kathy up 100 of the way. Kathy just drives me insane, and Eric isn't even helping he just is like a thing standing by." Bee leaned into Carmen starting to tear up.

"Honey it'll be okay, I'm sure Eric just is feeling like he's in between a rock and a hard place. I'm sure when you two are away from his family and Kathy things will be better. Plus if you have to you can always stay with one of us during school breaks, and soon you'll be out on your own, not having to deal with Kathy or her children." Carmen tried to soothe Bridget, while Tibby sat on the other side reaching over to rub Bee's arm.

"Well you guys I better go, I have to get up early to catch my flight. Tibs you better have fun here this summer, and Carma have fun at your dad's place I'm sure you'll have fun. Love ya both." Bridget left smiling at her friends while on the inside was still feeling crappy.

* * *

It was 3am when Bridget's alarm went off, she had only gotten an hour of sleep, because she got home at 1am, but than had to stay up another hour to finish a movie with everybody else. She got up dressed, and then brought her suitcase downstairs where she was met by Eric, Franz, and Kate. Kate prepared breakfast for both Eric and Bridget, then Franz took them to the airport, by the time they got to the airport it was 4:30am. Bridget said goodbye to her father and by the time they got through security it was already 5:30am. Bee slept for half and hour, then it was time to board the plane.

* * *

"Hey mom how does my bed look this way, or should it be closer to the window?" Carmen contemplated as she looked at her bed.

"Sweetie it looks absolutely perfect, there is something I have to tell you though. Well, I, uh… David and I are… honey do you like our small family, I mean do you like having a much younger sibling?" Christina was folding, unfolding, and refolding one of Carmen's blankets.

"Of course mom, Ryan is such a sweetie, I love him, why?"

"Well what would you say if David and I were to have another baby?"

"Um… I would have to say that it is your call and that it better be a girl." Carmen smiled at her mom and they started to laugh.

"Well good, because I'm about 5 months pregnant and while you are gone I should be able to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. Nena have I told you how much I love and appreciate you lately?"

"Yeah, yeah you have mom."

"Well just to remind you, I love you and appreciate you so much. I checked your flight information and you are leaving at 8am tomorrow." Christina left, leaving Carmen to finish her room.

Tibby grabbed the applications that were lying on her desk. She took a look at them, and put them back on her desk. She was supposed to be watching Nicky and Katherine, but they were once again at a play date, and strangely enough she was getting paid to sit on her butt while they were playing at someone else's house.

Tibby went downstairs picked up the phone and called Brian and invited him over. She hadn't seen Brian since the day he came to baby-sit. There was a knock on the door, and then Brian walked into the kitchen.

"Hey thought I would knock before I came in, what's up?"

"Nothing, actually what have you been up to these past few days?"

"I've been working, I'm sorry that I haven't called you lately, my brother got me the job so I started immediately."

"Okay, then I guess those applications on my desk should get filled out, so what do you want to do." Tibby dragged her feet over to Brian. They decided to watch television, and went upstairs to Tibby's room.

* * *

Bridget and Eric were on a bus to the camp, they hadn't spoken a word since the day before. Finally they were at the camp; Bridget hopped out of the bus and was stretching her long legs. Amy walked up the path and greeted the two of them.

"Hey Eric, Bridget nice to finally meet you, as I'm sure you already know I'm the new camp director. Bridget you will be in cabin 8 with some of the other female coaches, Eric you will be in cabin 10 with of course the other male coaches. It is 3pm right now, giving you guys an hour to settle in before the meeting. We will be meeting on the dinning hall porch. Any question, no good, I'll see you two later."

Eric and Bridget walked toward there cabins, not saying a word. Like some really good couples they were able to be just silent and feel an overwhelming happiness. They walked until they reached Bridget's cabin, then stopped.

"So, let's meet on the porch say 5 to 4." Bee gave Eric a big smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Eric turned and continued to his cabin.

Bee opened the door to her cabin, and found a girl that looked oddly familiar sitting on one of the bunks. The girl turned around saw Bridget and before Bridget could get a good look at the girl Bridget was trampled by the girl.

"Oh my gosh Bee, I didn't know you would be here, I mean I guessed since the camp in France closed and I got a letter from Amy, but I didn't know for sure you got one or that you would even come." The girl caught her breath allowing Bridget to get a good look at the girl.

"Diana! You're here, I can't believe it. Eric called me before I could look at my letter from Mexico; Amy is his cousin so he called her up and then the next thing I knew we were on a flight here. How about you, and Michael, are you two still together?"

"No, Michael and I just wanted different things, we started drifting further apart, his family suggested that it was time in our relationship to get married so we broke it off knowing that it would only end in a divorce. I take you and Eric are still going steady, even after what happened between you and you know who."

"Yeah, we are going steady, and we are even stronger, though please don't tell Eric about what happened between me and you know who. I know that it would just screw everything up, plus I somewhat explained how I thought he wanted to break-up, but how I figured out he didn't. It's complicated, but he isn't hurt by it and I never went that far with him." Bee gave Diana a pleading look.

"Bee of course I wouldn't tell him, but you asked about Michael and so I asked about Eric. I didn't expect you to think that I would dare tell Eric, you know I made-out with one of Michael's friends over a break because I thought the same thing you did about Michael." Diana gave Bridget another hug.

Bridget and Diana unpacked, throughout the time two other coaches, actually assistant coaches walked came in, but then they left.

"Di, who are they?"

"Um I believe the taller one is Carrie, and the other one is Sapphire I think."

"They won't be like our assistants right?"

"I don't think so, Amy told me that the cabin assignments are all random, like when we were here, even though we were in the same cabin we were on different teams."

"Oh, shit. I have to go, I'm meeting Eric before the meeting, see you in a few."

Bridget ran out the door and all the way to the dinning hall porch. Luckily her watch was always a few minutes ahead, so Eric wasn't there yet. Then someone came up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. Bee wrapped her arms around the stranger, thinking that it was Eric. The stranger spoke into her ear.

"Hey Bee, how's it been going, I've missed you so much, it must have been years since we've last seen."

Bridget pulled away and was shocked to see that the stranger wasn't a stranger.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey Bee, how's it been going, I've missed you so much, it must have been years since we've last seen."

Bridget pulled away and was shocked to see that the stranger wasn't a stranger. The so called stranger was her childhood friend Billy, the boy she once liked. The same boy she kissed right before she left Alabama, and hadn't really talked to since.

"Billy, you're here in Mexico. How have you been?" Billy still was pretty close to Bee, and she wasn't feeling so comfortable.

"Oh I have been just peachy; the soccer team is doing great, except we haven't been able to keep the high scores since our favourite coach and player left." Billy smiled and put his hand on Bee's arm. At that moment Eric came up and being the jealous boyfriend had to establish the fact that he was Bee's boyfriend to this oddly close stranger.

"Hey Bridget, I didn't know that we would have company meeting us here. Can I steal Bee for a second Billy?"

"Um yeah of course you may." After a moment of hesitation Billy dropped his arm.

Once out of sight of Billy and the other early staff, Bridget leaned forward and kissed Eric on the lips. Eric then just held Bridget, Bee felt safe in that moment because she was away from Kathy and the chaos.

"Sorry to break-up our moment, but how do you know Billy because the way you two were standing did not read we just met."

"Billy, he's an old childhood friend of mine from Alabama. My grandmother lives there and in the summer Perry and I would visit her and that's when I would play soccer for the boys' team, where I met Billy. How do you know Billy?

"He's in my cabin, he's an assistant coach. Okay, since I'm your boyfriend I have to ask did anything ever go on between the two of you, as kids or ever since?"

"Why would you ask that Eric, I love you so if anything ever did happen I would be over it and so would he."

"Bridget you're avoiding the question, but by the way you answered it I would have to come to the conclusion something did happen."

"Eric there is nothing to worry about we're just friends." But before Bridget could go on she was interrupted by Amy.

"Okay everybody its 4 o'clock so let's get this meeting started. If everybody would sit around the picnic table then we can officially begin."

"Meet me on the beach tonight, I'll tell you everything you want to know." Bridget then walked over to the picnic table and sat beside Diana, and Eric soon followed sitting across from Bee.

"Okay, so welcome everybody. First we are going to go over some camp rules; they are set so that nothing happens for instance I don't want loose a coach half way through the summer. The rules are simple there are no romance between staff members or if I must say so campers; lights out is at midnight…" Amy kept rambling on and on, "so as I said the rules are very simple so just follow them."

Bridget gave Eric a look that said I think we already broke a rule, the very first rule. Eric smiled at Bridget thinking the exact same thing.

"I'll be posting team coaches and assistant coaches assignments after supper sometime, so make sure you know what team you will be coaching before 1pm tomorrow. With that being said the campers will be arriving sometime after 1pm tomorrow afternoon so be on the lower field at 1pm sharp. Does anyone have questions; good. If a few would stay behind to set up for supper that would be great, there will be a bell to signal supper. You are dismissed."

As Bridget got up to leave Amy came over.

"You three Eric, Bridget, and Diana could you see me in my office, right now."

The three followed Amy into her office having no clue as to what was happening. Did she know about Bridget and Eric, worse did she know their history here when Bridget was only 15. Did Amy have too many staff and now only realized, did the France soccer camp call, had something happened at home that involved the three of them? All these questions were going through Bee's head, every step she took more worry came to mind. Next to her Eric was thinking along the same lines, did something happen and someone said to tell both Bee and him, but than why was Diana with them? Diana was thinking 'oh shit Amy found out about Bee and Eric, and knows that I know', like she's harbouring a fugitive.

"Okay you three probably know why you are here." Amy smiled at them.

Bridget, Eric, and Diana all started to sweat bullets. They were nervous about something and Amy could see that they obviously had no clue why they were there.

"You're here because you guys are the most jet legged. So I was just wondering if you had any questions, I noticed Eric and Bridget were a little in lala land earlier, I'm not mad I know I asked you guys pretty late."

Bridget, Eric, and Diana all shook their heads to say they did not have any questions.

"Now I must ask if one of you could be an assistant coach, you wouldn't necessarily be an assistant you would be mainly a Coach."

"Why, does one of us suddenly have to be an assistant coach?" Bridget asked.

"Well you see my boyfriend's little sister is supposed to be an assistant coach here, and she has been nagging me to be a coach, because see she thinks she's ready but I don't think she's ready yet to have her own team. So I was thinking that one of you could have the title of assistant but you would really be splitting the responsibilities, like she's a trainee. I would be forever grateful to one of you if you do this for me." Amy gave them a desperate pleading look that said she could really use this help.

Bridget and Eric looked at Diana, who looked right back at them. Bridget gave Diana the look that said 'Di I really can't split responsibility well." Eric gave Diana that said 'I was Assistant Director last year, this year a coach so I can't become an assistant coach.' Diana sighed.

"Amy I'll do it, I'll be an assistant coach."

"Thank you so much Diana, you have no clue how much this means to me." Amy came around her desk and hugged Diana.

**

* * *

Hey Carmabell,**

**I'm having a fabulous time here in Greece. I have exciting news, Kostos and I am finally are officially dating, I know I know that he broke my heart, but how can I resist him. Carma, Kostos is just so, so right, definitely not like Leo. Effie is doing fine, she has met a new boy, of course, though she still feels guilty about the pants.**

**Love Lenny**

* * *

Tibby drove over to the local market called Food is Food, the market was okay, but at least it was a job away from Walmans. She had applied to be a cashier, and surprisingly they hired her. Tibby had only been working there for a few days when her manager Craig, a tall guy with almost black hair, offered her a position as assistant manager. Tibby had decided that she had to tell her friends something interesting, and the job promotion would just have to do.

"Hey Tibby, how's it going?" Craig smiled at Tibby, all his pearly white teeth showing, his hair was a curly mess. He was wearing shorts, the store required t-shirt, and flip flops. He looked really laid back and absolutely cool looking, unlike Brian who still looked like he stared at a game 12 hours a day.

"I'm doing just fine. I'm just about to login, what have you been up to in the last 14 hours?"

Craig started to laugh, "Absolutely nothing, I went home ate and then I slept for about 12 hours, because you know this job is so hard and tiring." That made both Tibby and Craig laugh.

* * *

Carmen walked off the plane and into the luggage pick-up area; the first person she noticed was Krista. She was unmistakable in her mini skirt and halter top, Paul was standing next to her in shorts and a collared shirt. The next two people, one was obviously her father in a business suit, and Lydia who looked different in some way.

"Carmen, Carmen, sweetie over here." Lydia said waving Carmen over, Carmen slowly walked over, Lydia grabbed Carmen and hugged her. "Oh Carmen, we are so glad you decided to come down. We've missed you oh so much." Lydia started crying she was so happy. Carmen did notice that Lydia had gained quite a bit of weight since the last time she had seen her. "Oh darling why don't you get Carmen's bags for her, Paul how about you pull the car around for us."

The drive home was pretty much silent; every now and then Lydia would turn around smile at Carmen who was sitting next to Krista. Finally Krista just snapped at Lydia. "Mom, stop turning around, you are driving me insane, I'm sure Carmen feels the exact same way." Krista continued giving Lydia that annoyed teenager look.

'Well were home now, Carmen do you remember where your room is. Well anyways it's upstairs the last door on the right." Lydia smiled and then remembered something. "Oh, oh, um supper shall be ready in oh say an hour. Carmen darling that should give you enough time to unpack and get settled, Krista go help Carmen get settled."

Krista rolled her eyes, Paul grabbed Carmen's bags, and they went up to Carmen's bedroom. Carmen followed them in the house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom, actually the guest bedroom.

* * *

It was half past midnight, Bridget was walking down to the beach to meet Eric, it made her think about the last time she and Eric were in Baja and how immature she had acted. On her way she spotted two people coming out of Eric's cabin, Bridget decided to hide behind a bush to eavesdrop. "Where are you going, you know we're not allowed out past midnight." To Bridget it sounded as if Billy was talking. The other boy started talking, "Go back to bed, Amy asked me to meet her after lights out so that we could discuss some family stuff." To Bridget that sounded like Eric, and because she wasn't supposed to be outside past hours, she decided to stay hidden. Finally after they argued for what seemed to be forever to Bridget, Billy went back into the cabin and Bridget appeared from her bush.

Eric stared at her not knowing who she was. "Who's there your not supposed to be out after hours." Bridget stayed quite for awhile, inching closer to him.

"Eric, it's me." Bee stepped into the light and smiled at him. Eric walked her and wrapped her into a hug.

They walked down to the beach, since the whole point of them meeting was for Bridget to explain how she knows Billy, and she did, Eric understood. "So, basically what you are saying is that you love me and that there is absolutely nothing going on between you and Billy." Bridget smiled at Eric and nodded her head that said you are absolutely right.

Eric pulled Bee closer to him, and they started to make-out. Bee started to lie down, but than she heard a sound behind them. "Eric did you hear that."

"Bee stop being so paranoid nobody is out here."

Feeling a little better, and not hearing another sound Bridget complied to Eric's kissing on her neck. As Bridget was pulling off Eric's t-shirt, a man appeared out of the bushes, stumbled over and than tripped and fell on Bridget and Eric. Everybody got up and Eric pulled down his t-shirt, pretending that the man had not just interrupted them. Bridget moved her feet around in the sand keeping her eyes on the hole she was creating.

The man stood there staring at them, not believing that he just stumbled upon the two of them, very close. He thought that Bee was smarter than to be with a guy like Eric. The man knew that Eric was a good soccer player and that he was offered several jobs to play professional, but Bridget was better so how could she possibly go and sleep with such a … a bad guy. Bridget finally looked up and was shocked to see that this was not some random stranger.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tibby was restocking some shelves; the store was running low on employees. There were actually too many employees, except today everybody was off enjoying one of the last nice days before the week long of rain. Craig pulled a stool from farther down the hall and started to help Tibby. "So Tibby Rollins, tomorrow it will be all nasty and raining. My question for you is why you aren't out like the rest of the lazy employees around here?" Craig gave Tibby one of his famous smiles that made her feel like melting.

"Well why be outside when I could be in here with you." Tibby smiled at Craig and he smiled right back at her. "Plus I totally hate being outside, I love being stuck up in my room working on my films."

"Wow! That's totally awesome. I always wanted to meet a film person."

"I'm Tibby Rollins, it is a pleasure to meet you …" Tibby stuck out her hand toward Craig, pausing to allow him to fill in his name.

"Craig Laurence, I'm an up in coming FAMOUS Criminal Lawyer." Craig shook Tibby's hand and they both started to laugh.

"Excuse me can one of you show me where the shampoo and stuff are." It was a customer; Craig got up and showed the girl where she could get her shampoo. He came back and they went to work without saying a word. There weren't anymore customers that day.

"When do you get off?" Craig was standing over Tibby who decided to lie down on the carpet in the flooring aisle.

"Oh in about what 5 minutes, why when do you get off." Tibby shielded her eyes to block the bright fluorescent lights.

"The same time, at 5 pm," there was a moment of complete silence, but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. "Anyways, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight maybe we could hang out or something." Craig was looking at the shelves, almost as if he was checking to make sure everything was perfect.

Tibby stood up and looked at Craig. "Craig I'm sorry but I have to baby-sit my extremely younger brother and sister." Tibby honestly looked as if she was sad. About 15 minutes later Tibby was picking up Nicky and Katherine from their friends place. When she got home her parents were bustling around trying to get ready for their very important dinner.

"Tibby sweetie, you have to feed your brother and sister, put them to bed, and of course clean up. Oh sweetie, I love you guys, and hope that you have a fabulous time home alone." Alice kissed each of her children goodbye, before heading toward the door to leave."

"Bye Mom, have a great time you two." Tibby closed and locked the door behind her parents. After she was sure they were gone she started to make dinner.

* * *

Lena reached up to the highest shelf one of the aisles of the local market. Lena was having a real difficulty getting the object she wanted. Then all of a sudden a hand reached up, grabbed the item, and then handed it to Lena. "Thanks a lot." Lena smiled at the boy, but then realized who it was. Leo!

"Hey Lena, I didn't know you would be in Greece this summer?"

"Yeah, my grandmother lives close by, why are you here." Lena's question sounded harsh, and annoyed, after all he kind of ditched her after they had sex.

"I'm here on a summer abroad. There is this really awesome art school that is nearby and I was given a scholarship to attend so I just had to accept it."

"That's great for you. Any who's, I really have to go now." Lena turned to leave when Leo caught her arm.

"Maybe I'll see you around. Hopefully we could talk, like about how sorry I am about last summer." Leo let go of Lena's arm.

Lena felt really bad, it wasn't just his fault she played her part as well. "That would be great, if your not busy tomorrow around say noon, you could meet me here and we could grab some lunch." Lena suggested flashing Leo a sympathetic smile.

"That would be great. I'll be here don't worry."

Lena watched Leo leave, and then left to make Kostos and her some supper.

* * *

Carmen helped clear the table, Lydia got out dessert and some tea. "Okay now that we have our entire family here," Lydia smiled at Carmen. "Al and I have some pretty big news for you guys."

"Now, you guys probably think that it is impossible for this to happen, but your mother and I are going to finally combine are two families, because …" Al allowed Lydia to complete the sentence, because he thought it was really her big news to share.

"Because Al and I are expecting a… a BABY!" Lydia grinned from ear to ear she was so happy, and so was Al who started to pour the tea.

Carmen got up and hugged Lydia and so did Paul. Carmen also went over to her father and hugged him as well. "I'm so happy for you guys, I mean you and Lydia are having a baby, and so is mom and David. This is so great." Carmen smiled, though inside she was really crying, because both her parents were having other children, with other people, making Carmen feeling a little bit left out. Sure she loved Ryan, but he took so much time and effort, especially since David was practically always working on a 'big' case. To Carmen her dad and Lydia were her stable side of the family, because they weren't having more children and they always made sure that Paul, Carmen, and Krista feel like a stable unchanging family.

Carmen wasn't the only one that wasn't all really perky; Krista though decided to express her feelings about this whole baby thing. "This is so insane I mean you two are so old, and Carmen, Paul, or I am old enough to be having a baby, which makes you two old enough to be grandparents. This is totally unfair, and when is the stupid baby supposed to be born." Krista had tears in her eyes.

"The baby is due early October, late September. It'll be great to have a little one around here Krista you'll see; Carmen why don't you tell them how Ryan really brought you and your mom and stepfather closer."

After dessert, and the kitchen clean Carmen was sitting at the vanity table in her room while Krista was sprawled on her bed tears coming down her checks. Carmen felt bad, but she didn't want to contradict what she had said downstairs and have Krista use whatever she said right now as her defense later.

* * *

Bridget laid on her bed, she couldn't believe that she and Eric were caught; practically having sex, at a camp that absolutely forbids intercamp relationships. How could she possibly think that they wouldn't be caught, but by him, a guy she thought she would never see again, yet have this guy still have feelings for her? Bridget felt like she just had to move, like a good run would be really helpful, especially right now. Bridget ran on the beach, about 8 miles into the run she saw someone sitting on the beach. "Hey what's up, honey buns?" Bridget tried to make Eric smile with the honey buns remark.

"Hey, I just can't believe he found us. It looks to me that he still is 'in love' with you." Eric gave Bee a look that said isn't that just insane, which made her laugh.

"Yeah except I don't think he can find us here, he's not the best runner that I've met before." Bee and Eric laughed. Bee leaned into Eric and started to kiss his neck.

"Uh, you certainly know how to make a guy feel good. Though you only make me feel good right?"

Bee continued to kiss his neck, but looked up at that question. "Do you really have to ask, I mean I know I make it look easy, but it's really hard to look HOT as you're lightly kicking the old soccer ball around." With that they laid down on the beach, and as Bee was looking back on it as sweet love.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bridget grabbed her cleats and ran up to the field. She was so excited because today would be the day she got her team. Even though she had only coached really one boys' team, Bee thought she was ready to take on female soccer drama. A girls' team meant that there would be 100 drama, knowing from experience Bee had prepared herself by helping with the JV soccer team at Brown, taking on a lot of responsibility helping them, the JV Coach was very pregnant come soccer season so she was happy for the help. Bridget once on the field sat down, took out her socks and started putting them on as well as her cleats.

"Uh, do we have to coach? I mean the sun is so hot and it is an overall nice day out." Eric plopped down next to Bridget groaning and complaining.

"Of course, aren't you excited, we're getting our teams today and all? Plus we are just doing some team building stuff today, so your idea for a swim will most likely happen." Bee gave Eric a look that just made them both laugh, but it was quickly quieted when HE started to walk over to them. A girl was following close behind, but Bridget had no clue who she was.

"Hey Bridget," he said with a passionate voice in all lovingness, he paused for a moment then with a tense voice "Eric." Then with that he turned and headed toward the rest of the coaches who were all in a clump talking. The girl came up and smiled at Eric, Eric smiled back and stood.

"Kaya, what are you doing here?" Eric gave her a hug, which she returned.

"I'm going to be coaching. Well actually I'm going to an assistant coach. You know since I haven't ever coached in my life." They pulled away, but she kept her hands on Eric's arms, which he didn't seem to mind.

Bridget started to feel uncomfortable around the two of them and slowly got up and started to walk away. She reached the other coaches, when she looked back to she saw Eric and Kaya laughing and standing the same way, with Kaya's arms practically draped all over Eric. Bee felt relieved when she heard Amy's whistle.

"Okay you guys, the campers will be up here soon. I wanted to get you guys situated with your coaches, assistant coaches, and trainers. Okay, Richman, Eric your assistant coach will be Kline, Billy, and your trainer will be Evans, Amanda." Amy kept going on, Bridget stood waiting and waiting, until finally she heard her name. "Vreeland, Bridget your assistant coach will be Gonzalez, Kaya, and your trainer will be …"

* * *

Carmen woke up; it was already 12 p.m. Usually she had to get up earlier to either go to classes or help with Ryan. Carmen took a long warm shower; blow dried her hair, then after checking her appearance in the full length mirror Carmen headed downstairs. As Carmen walked into the kitchen she smelled something, not sure what, but decided that it was probably just one of those pregnant craving foods being cooked.

"Hey Carmen, would you like some lunch? I just finished making it." Lydia held up a plate to Carmen's face.

"Um sure." Carmen took the plate and sat down. The food looked as if a dog shouldn't even be eating it, the food if you could call it that was all mushy and looked almost like throw up.

"Okay everybody dig in, doesn't this just look so yummy." Lydia started to shove the mushy yuck stuff into her mouth, pausing to look at everybody's faces as they ate.

Carmen started to eat, trying to stop the food from coming back up. She looked over at Krista who was playing with her food.

Carmen got up taking her plate with her. She looked at Lydia who was looking at Carmen like 'didn't you like lunch?' Carmen felt she owed Lydia an explanation whether or not it was the truth; the only explanation Carmen could think of that wouldn't hurt Lydia would be a lie. "Lydia lunch was great, but I don't really have much of an appetite right now. I was thinking about going over to the mall, Krista would you like to come with me?"

Krista jumped up and ran to get her and Carmen's coats. "What are you waiting for slow poke?!" Krista yelled from the front door.

Carmen followed her to the car where Carmen got into on the driver's side. Once inside the car and they had started off toward to mall Carmen struck up a conversation. "I thought we could go to that little Italian restaurant you like so much. I mean your mother did make something that looked like puck." They both started to laugh.

"Yeah, that dinner she made last night was one of the first normal meals she's made since well since she got pregnant."

"I am so sorry for you. My mom's cravings don't really ever affect me other than the running to the store to get ice-cream or something." They pulled into the Italian Restaurant, Carmen parked and they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

It was noon and Lena was walking toward the market, she went over to the shelves area and saw Leo leaning against the shelves. "Hey Leo" Lena smiled at Leo, who smiled back.

"I didn't think you would show up in all honesty." Leo pulled Lena into a hug, which she oddly didn't mind.

Lena got that urge that she had gotten last summer, the urge to rip Leo's clothing off. Sure Lena had those urges with Kostos, but there were much more feelings connected to him then to Leo. To Lena, Leo was a physical attraction, which made her want to rip his clothing off. They got some coffee to go and walked to the countryside. They were having a great time laughing and joking around. "I'm having great time, when do you leave Greece?"

"Oh, at the end of the summer, then I got back to Rhode Island, how about you?"

"I'm going back at the same time, back to the life of an art student." She smiled and they both started to laugh. They started cracking jokes about being artists. They started to laugh so hard that they were on the ground rolling around. By the time they had settled down Lena had her arm across Leo's stomach. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing Leo, and taking his shirt off, it was so hard for Lena to stop, because it just felt so good, especially when they started to have sex. Afterward Lena felt guilty as she was lying next to Leo with his arms around her. Though as Lena sat up she kissed Leo, which set them into another round of crazy fun sex, after the second time Lena grabbed her clothes and started to get dress. She was fully dressed and Leo had his pants on but not his shirt as he pulled Lena over and kissed her neck, which sent tingles through Lena's body. Soon later they headed back into town.

"When can I see you again Lena?"

"How about tomorrow morning say around 8?" Lena knew that Kostos had to work, so he wouldn't miss her.

"That sounds great. Maybe we could go to my house I'm renting. It's on the ocean front, though it's very secluded."

"Sounds perfect, we'll meet same place as today and we can head over to your place." Leo nodded his head, and then gave Lena a long passionate kiss. Lena gently pulled away, then gave him a quick kiss and they parted each heading in the opposite way. As Lena got closer to her grandmother's house she saw Kostos leaning against the wall, as soon as she saw Kostos she forgot what happened between her and Leo.

"I thought we could go to my place and I could cook you up something delicious for supper, sound good?" Lena held Kostos by the waist and kissed him deeply with all her being. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lena helped Kostos prepare supper for the two of them. After they ate they laid on Kostos' double bed watching some cheesy Soap Opera in Greek. Lena felt comfortable lying next to Kostos, but she thought the relationship was going nowhere, especially since just a few hours ago she had sex Leo. Lena rolled unto her side facing Kostos, after staring at Kostos for a few minutes she spoke. "Kostos I think we should move our relationship to the next level.

Kostos gave her a funny look. "Lena what are you talking about?"

"I mean I love you Kostos."

"I love you too Lena, you know that."

"I do Kostos, I do, but I don't mean that level, we've told each other that since we got here. What I mean is that we both or at least I think we both want to make love to each other. Every time you touch me I get these tingling feelings, every time we get close you stop us saying you want to be a gentleman but you would still be a gentleman if you made love to me. We love each other so you wouldn't not be a gentleman if we made love." Lena gave Kostos a pleading look.

"Lena I want the first time we make love to be special, so just wait, you'll know when the time is right." Seeing the look Lena was giving him, Kostos gave her a peck on the check, "I promise you will know when the time is right." Lena smiled and lay back down with her head on Kostos' shoulder. Lena fell asleep that way and so did Kostos, in the literal sense they were sleeping together.

Tibby grabbed her phone, she was feeling lonely, Brian was working and she had the day off. Tibby called Craig who also had the day off. Tibby invited Craig out to ice-cream parlor. When she got there she saw him at a booth. "Hey Craig, what's up?" Tibby smiled at him as she sat down.

"Well technically the ceiling." They both laughed at that even though it really wasn't funny. "I thought we could split this fudge brownie sundae if you wanted?"

"Sure, sounds great." Tibby bit her bottom lip in nervousness. She wondered why she even asked him here in the first place, but then he started to talk and Tibby knew exactly why. Brian was great and all, but she could hold better conversations with Craig, and Craig made her laugh like constantly, unlike Brian who made Nicky and Katherine laugh and not really Tibby. It felt great to laugh with a guy, who Tibby felt comfortable with.

**

* * *

**

Dear Lenny,

**I can't believe that you saw Leo in Greece, in the same market as you were shopping at. Did you hear about Bee, I can't believe that guy is a trainer, and is like totally in love with her? I'm working with this guy Craig, he is totally HOT, and I mean a real hottie. I don't know what to do, I never see Brian because he's working 24/7, and almost everyday I see Craig, we've started seeing each other outside of work. I haven't told Craig about Brian, so he kissed me and I absolutely loved how his lips felt on mine. I feel guilty, because last summer I broke up with Brian thinking I was pregnant and so it would be bad if I feel for another guy this summer and break up with him. Kat is calling, so I better go, she can be so annoying sometimes.**

**Love Tibs!**

* * *

Bee sat down on the beach, it was the afternoon, and she had met her team. She could see that she had some really good players on the team. Though her trainer she wasn't so hot on, she still couldn't believe that of all the trainers she had to get him, and on top of him she had to deal with Kaya. Looking up she saw Eric, Kaya and a few other coaches and such coming toward her.

"Hey Bridget would you like to come for a swim?" Kaya asked smiling, not knowing that Bridget was basically the reason why Kaya and Eric had broken up.

"No thanks, I was thinking about doing some tanning. You know get some colour before my dad's wedding." Bridget smiled at Kaya.

"Okay, have fun tanning." Kaya left along with the rest of the coaches and such, but Eric stayed behind.

"So Bee, what do you think of Kaya?"

"She's okay I guess. Does she know about us?"

"No, she doesn't know about us why?"

"Well don't you think it would be important to establish the fact that you have a girlfriend, after all she is your ex-girlfriend?"

"Well I thought it would be a nice change for a girl to want me, it won't make me feel as bad when I see all the guys hitting on you." Eric seemed to be really pissed off.

"Eric I want you, and the other guys are… well… they are idiots if they can't see that I'm a girl already taken and am madly in love with my taker." Bee nudged at Eric, but realized that all she's done this summer is basically have to remind Eric how much she loves him and not anybody else. "Hey but I shouldn't have to keep defending my love for you. Maybe for a chance you should defend your love to me." And with attitude Bridget continued, "What's going on with you and Kaya? Every time I see you with her she has her arms draped all over you, like she's claiming territory." Bridget crossed her arms at Eric, looking cross.

"Nothings going on, and for your sake I'll tell her I have a girlfriend, but then you have to send all those guys to someone else."

"Fine, have anybody in mind that I can send all the boys to."

"I was thinking about my assistant coach, she looks as if she needs somebody."

"Okay she can have all but one guy." Bridget seemed defensive about this one guy.

"I thought we agreed on all the guys."

"Sorry, but this one guy I can never give up." Bridget kissed Eric on the check, got up and walked to her cabin leaving him confused.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eric ran after Bee right into her cabin. "Bridget who's the one guy, because if you love me won't you just push all the guys away?" Eric looked hurt by having to even ask.

Bee smiled she loved playing with Eric's head sometimes, usually when the answer was so obvious. "Hum, you should know the answer to this one, since I love you and you love me!" Bee smiled and twirled around letting the t-shirt she was holding gently pass over him.

"Is it him, is it that you don't want to break the poor kids heart."

"Who, Naughton, the same guy that interrupted us on the beach and is my team's trainer?"

"Yes Naughton, the same guy that professed his love to you two summers ago. Who is still in love with you, and totally hates me."

"No not Naughton Eric, my guy loves me and it's been declared and known by many." Bee had her back to Eric, so she faced him with a mischievous smile.

"Okay than who is this guy, because right about now I want to kick his ass."

Bridget was getting fed up. Eric could be thick headed sometimes. "ERIC, I've been giving you clues this entire time, you can be so stupid sometimes, you know that." She emphasized the yous and Eric, so that maybe he could catch on.

Eric returned the mischievous smile, because he figured out that Bridget meant him. "Well, I guess you don't have to give me up, especially not to your assistant coach." They started to laugh about it, because her assistant coach was like the female Naughton.

* * *

Lena woke up, at first she didn't know where she was, and then she remembered she was at Kostos' place. She got up and saw a note left behind by Kostos, it read:

Lena,

Left for work; hope to see you tonight at my boat.

Kostos

Lena looked over to the clock it read 7:30, she had half an hour before she had to meet Leo. Lena ran all the way to her grandmother's house, but Lena was nowhere as good as Bridget is at running, so Lena was glad Kostos didn't live that far from her grandmother. When Lena got to her grandmother's she quickly showered and dressed, when she finally got to the market it was already 10 past 8, as Lena got closer to the shelving area she thought that Leo might have already left, but lucky or maybe not so lucky he was leaning against the shelves waiting for her.

"Lena, I was starting to think that you stood me up."

Lena smiled and took the hand that Leo held out. "I would never stand you up." Leo then gently kissed Lena on the lips. The way to Leo's place was a very secluded walk, so Lena and Leo could hardly keep their hands off of each other. As they neared the house, it was almost like Lena could not wait to have Leo to herself, because she quickly took off Leo's shirt.

* * *

Dear Carmabell,

I'm here in Baja, Mexico, but seeing as I talked to you when I landed you would know that. The last few days have been pretty tough, soccer wise, I feel like I have some really great players that can excel while there are more than one Naughton on my team that holds us back. Kaya hangs all over Eric like some rag doll, Eric has told her that he has a serious girlfriend, yet it is like she does not care about that. Kaya hanging all over Eric does not help me with the Naughton problem, because every time Naughton sees Eric and Kaya, he always has to talk my ear off with how bad Eric is. Honestly Naughton doesn't know when to stop, he keeps telling me that I made a bad choice, that I should have just chosen him because he would never do that to me. Anyways the soccer pitch is calling my name.

LOVE,

Bee

* * *

Tibby looked up from the latest magazine that she was stocking. The article that was on the cover was about some celebrity how held a wild party over the weekend. Before Tibby knew it someone put there hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Craig, stop. I have to see what I'm stocking."

"Tibby, it's not Craig, I can't believe you don't know my voice."

Tibby turned around, her jaw dropped. It was Brian not Craig. "Brian, I thought you had work today."

"I had work, as in past tense. I thought I would surprise you, so are you surprised?"

"Of course, I'm shocked. Brian you really can't be here, this is where I work. I could get fired if anyone sees us together. Please, we can see each other later, but not know."

"Okay, I'll go." Brian leaned in to kiss Tibby, but Tibby had already turned back around to continue stocking the magazines.

After Brian left Craig approached Tibby. "Hey Tibs, I over heard your conversation with I think his name is Brian. Anyway, I was going to tell you if you ever needed some personal time and I was manager on duty, that I would be absolutely fine with it." Craig smiled at Tibby who smiled right back at him.


End file.
